The Jealousy Project
by Star197
Summary: What happens when Mira gives Juvia and Natsu a dangerous idea? An angry Gray Fullbuster and oblivious Lucy get a face full of Jealousy.
1. Prologue

**~ Mira's POV ~**

 _Ahhhh, this is so frustrating! Why won't my ships just admit they love each other and make 33 babies already!_

Natsu and Lucy have made absolutely no progress in the last year. They're still just teammates. I guess climbing out of the friend zone is harder than I thought.

Gray and Juvia are even worst. Juvia's head over heels for Gray, but he's in denial. Like come on! He died for the girl, but can't admit he loves her? I need to do something.

 _It's time to make my ships come true._


	2. Chapter 1

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _Why won't my darling Gray-Sama notice me? Am I not pretty enough? Maybe he's being hypnotized by the floozy Lucy._

 _I always knew she was my love rival._

"Gray giving you a tough time?" Mira snapped me out of my thoughts

"Gray-Sama just needs some time to figure out his feelings." I replied

Mira smiled at me "I think I might be able to help with that."

I raised my eyebrow "What did you have in mind?"

 **~ Natsu's POV ~**

"Lucy! Let's go on a job." I yelled as me and Happy ran over to our table

Lucy glared at me "I'll pass, I'm still recovering from our last mission."

Ice princess walked over "What did flame brain do this time?"

"Destroyed half the town." Lucy grumbled

Ice princess started laughing "How'd you manage that one you moron!"

Before I could punch him, a blue blob moved in front of me. More specifically Ice princesses little girlfriend.

I smirked "Typical, you need your girlfriend to fight all you battles."

Gray crossed his arms "What do you want Juvia? I'm a little busy right now."

 _Shockingly Juvia wasn't staring at Gray. Instead her eyes were locked on me._

"I was wondering if Natsu-Sama wanted to accompany me on a mission today." Juvia smiled at me

 _Did she just call me Nastu-Sama?_

Gray's mouth hung open "You're kidding right? Why would you wanna go with flame brain? If you need a partner, I'll go with you."

Juvia shook her head "That's okay Gray-Kun. I was hoping to go with Natsu-Sama, I think he'd be very useful on this mission."

 _Did she just reject the snow queen? And she dropped the Sama off his name? What in the world is going on? This is weird even for me._

By the look on Gray's face, you'd think the world just ended "Wh-what? Natsu destroys everything he touches! How helpful could he be?"

Juvia chuckled "Is Gray-Sama jealous?"

Gray's face brightened a little "No, I just don't want you to get hurt around flame brain over there. He'll probably light you on fire."

Mira made her way over to our table. "I think Juvia will be fine Gray. She's made of water, so Natsu's Magic could never truly harm her. That's why they'd make such compatible partners on this mission. They're magic compliments each other so much!"

Gray clenched his fist "Well if Juvia wants to take Flame Brain no ones stopping her."

Juvia frowned a little "So what do you say Natsu-Sama?"

It felt like all eyes were on me. I finally noticed that the whole guild is watching us.

 _Juvia's eyes look like she's begging me to say yes._

 _The look in Gray's eyes is incredibly terrifying. If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times by now._

 _Lucy has a different look in her eyes. I can't tell what it is, but I don't like it._

I've never once thought about stealing Gray's girl. He won't admit it, but she's kinda off limits. Everyone in the guild knows it, and respects their weird relationship.

But she's asking me, no more like begging me.

 _What's going on in that crazy little head of hers?_

Before my mind could comprehend what I was doing, my mouth spit out one word "Okay"


	3. Chapter 2

**~ Gray's POV ~**

 _What in the world just happened? It feels like Juvia just dropped the biggest bomb ever._

 _And Natsu! Why would he say yes? He thinks Juvia is crazy! He's just doing this to bother me, because he knows Juvia is mine!_

 _Wait, She's not mine, as in my girlfriend. She's my partner, our magic is compatible together._

 _So why did Mira say Natsu and Juvia's Magic was perfect together? Everyone knows fire and water don't mix!_

 _I'm dreaming, that's the only answer._  
 _I'm just having a bad dream and I'll wake up any second and life will be back to normal._

 _Where Juvia loves me and stays far, far away from flame brain. God Natsu shouldn't even be able to look at her, he'd get stupid ideas in his head._

 _What does he even want with Juvia? He has Lucy, does he want every girl in the guild? Why can't he go on a mission with Levy or Lisanna?_

 _Why would Juvia even ask him to go on a mission, instead of me? She always asks me!_

 _And what the heck is going on with calling flame brain Natsu- SAMA. That's my Sama! She only calls me that, and now she's gave it to him and replaced me with Kun? Somethings not right._

 _Flame Brain did something, and I'm gonna find out what. I'm not gonna let him use Juvia to get to me! It's not gonna work._

 _What ever spell he put on her, I'm gonna break it. I won't let him hurt her._

Lucy snapped me out of my thoughts "Are you okay Gray?"

I sat down across from her "Why wouldn't I be? Juvia is free to go on missions with whoever she wants."

Lucy eyed me carefully "It's just, you seem off."

"Off how?" I grumbled

"You still have all your clothes on." Lucy replied

I looked down, and she was right. I didn't strip.

I shrugged my shoulders "So? I'm perfectly okay. What about you? I guess flame brain has found a new partner."

Lucy raised her eyebrow "If he wants to break into Juvia's place and eat all her food, he can be my guest. It'd be good for Natsu if he found a girl to date."

 _Date? There's no way that'd happen. Juvia loves me, that doesn't just go away in a day!_

"They're just going on a mission. It'll probably take a day at most. There's no way they'd fall in love that quickly." I glared at her

Lucy shrugged "This is Juvia we're talking about. She falls in love quick and hard. It only took a few seconds for her to fall in love with you. Her and Natsu could be cute."

I slammed my hands on the table "I know your a writer Lucy, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Flame Brain and Juvia will never happen."

"I won't let it." I mumbled to myself

I heard a giggled from behind me "It's so rare to see you lose your cool Gray. Juvia brings out another side of you."

I turned to look at Mira "I know what your thinking and No. I don't like Juvia. She's just a good friend and I'd hate to see her with someone like flame brain. She deserves better."

Mira raised her eyebrow "If you say so Gray. But she won't wait for you forever, eventually she'll move on, and you won't have a say in the guy she dates. Maybe it'll be Natsu, maybe it'll be Lyon or maybe it'll be a complete stranger. So if figure out your feelings before she figures out hers."

 _I don't need to figure out anything. There's nothing to figure out. She's a friend, and that's all she'll ever be. And I'm going to look out for her!_


End file.
